


Pumpkin Boy

by Trixxt33r



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Bickering, Child Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Happy Ending, M/M, Pre-Hogwarts, Trick or Treating
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixxt33r/pseuds/Trixxt33r
Summary: В ночь Хэллоуина грань, отделяющая мир, в котором живет Гарри, от того, к которому он действительно принадлежит, рассеивается, когда он встречает необычного белокурого мальчика.Прекраснейший фан-арт: https://artdecielle.tumblr.com/post/188613950561/ commissioned-for-the-marvelous-rockmarina-for
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Pumpkin Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pumpkin Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186416) by [OTPshipper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98). 



> Очень милая история к Хэллоуину (*≧ω≦*)
> 
> Обложка - https://drive.google.com/file/d/1QCAVygbXcKuCd_uFwxDo4uLBorzaSnhc/view?usp=drivesdk
> 
> РАЗРЕШЕНИЕ НА ПЕРЕВОД ПОЛУЧЕНО

— Ну дава-а-ай! Обещаю, что вернусь к восьми. Они даже не заметят, что я уходил! Они слишком заняты, потому что развлекают своих скучных гостей, они просто решат, что я лег спать!  
Эльф съежился от его тона.  
— Добби все еще не думает, что это хорошая идея, Мастер Драко.  
— Мне все равно, что ты думаешь! — рявкнул он. — Сегодня мой последний шанс сделать такое — со следующего года мне придется проводить каждый Хэллоуин в Хогвартсе, и ты не испортишь мне все. Это приказ.  
Мальчик выпятил грудь от гордости, когда Добби поклонился ему в ноги и протянул руку. Он сделал это! Он убедил Добби! О, Мерлин, он по-настоящему делал это. Он собирался в магловский Лондон. Все его друзья сказали, что в этом году на празднике будут в магловской части Лондона, поэтому он был полон решимости рассказать самую лучшую историю приключений, когда снова увидится с ними всеми.  
— Куда? — пробормотал эльф, дрожа всем телом. — В центр города?  
— Нет. Там будут все мои друзья, а я хочу, чтобы моя история стала для них сюрпризом. Отведи меня в… — Он огляделся, пытаясь вспомнить какое-нибудь знакомое название магловского места. Он пожал плечами. — В последнее магловское место, куда мой отец приказывал тебе аппарировать.  
Громкий треск, рывок в животе — и они переместились.  
Он огляделся и тут же сморщил нос.  
— Где мы? Это место выглядит ужасно. — И страшно, но он не произнес этого вслух.  
— На Тисовой улице, Мастер Драко. — Добби отпустил его руку. — Здесь-  
— Мне все равно. Где дома и дети маглов?  
— Как раз по этой дороге, Мастер Драко.

***

— Джейд, подожди меня!  
— У-у-у, я убью тебя!  
— А-а-а! Не-е-ет!!!  
Гарри хихикнул. Это, наверно, был самый глупый костюм призрака, который он видел за весь вечер, и все же эти два балбеса бежали так, словно от этого зависели их жизни. Они были такими доверчивыми — призраков даже не существовало!  
Он поднес ко рту еще одну шоколадку, которую стащил из мешка Дадли. Осталось еще пять. Он должен прикончить их до того, как Дурсли вернутся домой, иначе у него будут неприятности.  
Еще одна компания детей подошла к дому 4 по Тисовой улице, и Гарри стал подглядывать за ними из-за куста фуксий тети Петуньи. О-о, он знал этих девочек — они были самыми популярными в четвертом классе. Интересно, будут ли они так же популярны завтра в школе, если их одноклассники проведут параллели между групповыми костюмами девочек и вонючими, переваренными креветками, которые миссис Фигг готовила по особым случаям, как раз как сегодня?  
Жаль, что он был единственным ребенком в городе, которому приходилось страдать от плохого кулинарного мастерства миссис Фигг.  
Мимо прошел еще один ребенок. Гарри едва не пропустил его, потому что тот был одет в выглядящий очень дорого костюм Смерти: глубокого черного оттенка плащ укутывал все его тело, и он нес что-то вроде… мешка через плечо. Он был таким огромным, что казалось, мальчик собирался тащить с собой какой-нибудь труп. Мальчик выглядел бы вполне реальным, если бы не остроконечная шляпа, которая поднималась с его головы — она делала его похожим на гигантский ходячий конус мороженого.  
Но все это не имело значения, потому что этот ребенок был новеньким. Гарри никогда не видел его раньше, да и тот, казалось, не знал, куда идет — он продолжал смотреть на дом 5 по Тисовой улице, как будто задаваясь вопросом, не укусит ли он его, если тот приблизится.  
Это был его шанс завести друга, которому Дадли еще не угрожал и который не возненавидел его еще до встречи.  
Он быстро подполз к окну и забрался в гостиную; чуть было не включил свет, но передумал и, прищурившись, стал искать что-нибудь похожее на костюм. Платяной шкаф, в котором тетя Петунья хранила свои старые платки, привлек его внимание, но он не осмелился бы воспользоваться ни одним из них. Но это напомнило ему рваный шарф, который он стащил из шкафа Дадли прошлой весной, чтобы вытереть кровь из царапины на колене. Он спрятал его под кроватью и был уверен, что он все еще там.  
Через две минуты Гарри посмотрел на себя в зеркало и увидел вполне приличное подобие пирата. Очки сидели немного кривовато, но, по крайней мере, удерживали шарф на месте, так что он надежно закрывал глаз. Одежда была мешковатой и немного грязной, но на этот раз ему было все равно — разве пираты не вонючие в конце концов?  
Он уже собирался снова выбежать, когда вспомнил — ему нужно было прикрыть свой шрам! Он не мог рисковать, ведь ветер мог пошевелить челку, и, он был уверен, если мальчик увидит, то решит, что он урод. Так его всегда называли Дурсли.  
Разве пираты носят шляпы? Ну, Гарри пожал плечами, хватая одну из старых шляп Дадли, теперь носят.  
Он вышел на улицу, лихорадочно выискивая остроконечную шляпу, понял, что мальчика нигде не было видно, и его сердце подскочило к горлу.  
Он сделал еще несколько шагов, но поколебался. Идти до самой дороги было не очень хорошей идеей — если Дурсли как-то узнают, что он сбежал из жуткой старой комнаты миссис Фигг, он будет обречен.  
Гарри так и не смог разглядеть мальчика. Разочарованный, он схватил палку с переднего двора и ударил ею по траве. Фу, ему не следовало покидать свой дурацкий куст фуксий.  
— Ну и кто же ты?  
Гарри подскочил на месте. Это был тот острый мальчик! Это прилагательное действительно подходило ему, понял Гарри — его подбородок был чрезвычайно острым, а брови приподняты почти идеальными треугольниками, когда он смотрел на Гарри со скептической усмешкой.  
— Э-э… я пират. Видишь? Это мой меч. — Он поднял палку в воздух.  
— Неужели? — У мальчика был очень красивый аристократический акцент. — Потому что ты выглядишь так, будто только что сбежал из тюрьмы Азкабан, честное слово.  
— Азка-что?  
— Ну естественно, ты не знаешь, что это такое. — Его усмешка стала еще шире. — Не знаю, почему я решил, что разговор с маглом будет хорошей идеей.  
— Как ты меня только что назвал? — Черт возьми, мальчик был странным. И немного злым. Но Гарри он вроде как нравился — было нетрудно заметить, что он пытается скрыть, что заблудился, и от этого его гнев казался скорее милым, чем раздражающим.  
— Никак.  
Гарри не знал, что на это ответить. Прошло мгновение, мальчик тихо шаркнул ногой.  
— Во что ты нарядился? — спросил Гарри.  
Мальчик фыркнул.  
— Ты должен проверить свои очки, раз спрашиваешь! Я, само собой, волшебник!  
— Волшебники так не выглядят, — заметил он.  
— Извини?!  
Обиженное выражение лица мальчика было настолько безобидным и преувеличенным, что Гарри аж засмеялся.  
— Я не виноват, что ты похож на Смерть!  
— Я уж точно не похож на Смерть!  
Мальчик был донельзя горд собой. Гарри вздохнул. Ему правда следовало сменить тему, если он хотел иметь хоть какой-то шанс подружиться с ним.  
Он вытащил из кармана шоколадку и протянул.  
— Вот. Как тебя зовут?  
Мальчик подозрительно посмотрел на него.  
— Малфой. Драко Малфой. А тебя?  
— У тебя такое необычное имя. — Драко до сих пор не принял шоколад, но Гарри продолжал держать руку вытянутой. — Меня зовут Гарри.  
Драко поморщился, но в конце концов обхватил шоколадку пальцами.  
— Мне не нравится твое имя.  
— Почему нет? — нахмурился Гарри. — Что с ним не так?  
— Ничего, просто мне оно не нравится. — Драко тщательно осмотрел шоколадку, будто никогда раньше не видел оранжево-тыквенной упаковки. — Пожалуй, я буду звать тебя как-нибудь по-другому.  
— Что?!  
Он поднес шоколадку ко рту и замурлыкал.  
— Отныне я буду звать тебя Тыквенный Мальчик.  
— Ты такой странный, — сказал Гарри и, когда Драко вызывающе поднял подбородок, ухмыльнулся. — Не парься, Остряк. Мне нравятся странности.  
— Ты такой напыщенный дурак!  
— Ну, а ты остроносый надоеда, — огрызнулся он.  
Драко сжал кулаки.  
— Ты хочешь пойти со мной за сладостью или гадостью?  
Сердце Гарри подпрыгнуло от этих слов. Он? Сладость или гадость? О боже, у него будут большие неприятности, если Дурсли узнают. Но он правда хотел подружиться с Драко. Кто же не хотел пойти с ним за сладостью или гадостью!  
— Конечно, — небрежно ответил он. — Пошли.  
Несколько минут шли молча. Гарри чувствовал себя так хорошо, что хотелось запрыгать на месте, так что он съел еще одну шоколадку, чтобы отпраздновать это — в конце концов, не каждый день он заводит друзей.  
Они миновали дом, украшенный к Хэллоуину, и Драко остановился.  
— А разве не нужно… ну, знаешь… постучать в дверь какого-нибудь дома? Я хочу наполнить весь этот мешок.  
— О, э-э… конечно, нужно. — Он оглядел дом. Дурсли знали эту семью. — Почему бы тебе, э-э, не постучать туда? Я подожду тебя… там. — Он указал на ближайший куст.  
— Что? Ты не пойдешь со мной?  
Гарри покачал головой.  
— Я бы с удовольствием, но я… не могу. — Угх, это так трудно было произнести. Ему так сильно хотелось обмануть и просто вести себя, как нормальный ребенок. Разочарование укололо в самое сердце, и он отступил назад. — Все в порядке, я буду ждать прямо там.  
— Но почему?..  
Но Гарри уже убежал.  
Дожидаясь возвращения Драко, он обхватил руками свои колени. Он уже почти плакал, это было не круто, но он был так расстроен. Что, если Драко возненавидит его за странности? Что, если он столкнется на улице с другими ребятами и решит, что Гарри не стоит того, чтобы тратить на него время? Боже. Что, если он наткнется на Дадли?  
Он не знал, сколько прошло минут, когда он наконец снова поднял голову, сжал кулаки и подумал: «Ну, если он найдет других ребят и оставит меня, то это будет его потеря, а не моя! Я могу завести и других друзей. Мне не нужен Драко. Мне никто не нужен…»  
— Ты там, Тыквенный Мальчик?  
Гарри чуть не вскочил на ноги.  
— Я тут!  
— О, хорошо. Ты такой крошечный, что я чуть было не принял тебя за гнома. — Гарри было наплевать на оскорбление, главное, что Драко вернулся! — И вообще, что все это значит? Почему ты не ходишь со мной?  
— Э-э… ничего такого. Эй, тебе удалось немного наполнить свой мешок?  
— Не очень. Этот глупый магл не хотел давать мне больше двух плиток шоколада. Не меняй те-  
— Что такое «магл»? — быстро вмешался Гарри. — Ты уже говорил это слово.  
— Какая разница? Дело в том, что-  
— Скажи мне!  
— Ты скажи мне, почему ты не можешь идти за сладостью или гадостью! Я первый тебя спросил!  
— Ну, а я спросил тебя второй! — Мимо прошла группа детей с родителями, и Гарри закрыл лицо руками. — Мы можем поговорить об этом где-нибудь в другом месте? — прошептал он.  
— Нет! Я хочу знать, что происходит!  
Гарри отступил назад, съежившись от резкого тона. Нельзя было допустить, чтобы его заметили. Он не мог позволить кому-нибудь увидеть себя. У него будут большие неприятности, если об этом узнают дядя с тетей. Дядя Вернон так разозлится, а он всегда сильно кричит, когда злится.  
Мягкая рука скользнула в его ладонь.  
— Куда это ты собрался? — голос Драко звучал испуганно. — Ты не можешь меня бросить!  
— Я… — Гарри стало очень трудно дышать. Драко держал его за руку. Он никогда раньше не держался за руки. — Меня не должны увидеть на улице. Пойдем со мной, обещаю, я все объясню.  
Драко крепко держал его за ладонь, что несколько успокаивало — он был не один. Он был с другом. Все будет хорошо. В конце концов, его еще никто не видел.  
Когда они добрались до деревянного забора, окружающего задний сад миссис Фигг, Гарри жестом велел Драко замолчать и отпустил его руку.  
— Я знаю короткий путь, — деловито выдал он и ловко заполз под куст у края забора.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я…!  
— Ш-ш-ш. Да. Давай.  
Оказавшись в саду, Гарри помог Драко выбраться из крошечного отверстия в деревянных досках. Он забыл, что не каждый ребенок его возраста может поместиться в то же пространство, что и он.  
Он даже точно не знал, был ли Драко его ровесником.  
— Моя одежда вся в грязи, — захныкал Драко, бросая мешок на землю и отчаянно отряхивая колени и руки. — Мои родители убьют меня, если узнают, что я сбегал!  
Гарри втянул в себя воздух.  
— Серьезно?!  
Драко поднял голову.  
— Нет, — сказал он, нахмурив брови, когда увидел выражение лица Гарри. — Конечно, нет. Это просто поговорка.  
— Да. — «Наверное, теперь он думает, что я странный.» — Я просто пошутил, Остряк.  
Драко это, похоже, не убедило, но он явно был больше озабочен состоянием своего костюма, чем чем-либо еще. Гарри, чувствуя беспокойство, смотрел, как тот присел, чтобы тщательно проверить одежду. В этом саду он был в большей безопасности, чем на улице, но риск все же был. Если миссис Фигг решит оторвать взгляд от телевизора и выглянуть в окно…  
— Значит, ты тоже сбежал сегодня, — сказал Гарри. — Как ты сюда попал? Я никогда раньше тебя не видел.  
— Ногами. Так получилось, что у меня их две. — Отпустив мантию, Драко снял остроконечную шляпу и запустил пальцы в волосы, тщательно их пригладив. Светлые волосы слегка волнистые, понял Гарри. — Если ты здесь живешь, то почему тебя никто не должен видеть?  
Гарри сглотнул. Он хотел бы, чтобы ему не нужно было ничего объяснять — хотел бы хоть раз быть нормальным ребенком. Но он обещал.  
— Мои родственники могут узнать об этом. Я должен оставаться в доме миссис Фигг, пока они развлекаются с моим кузеном, и мне нельзя выходить.  
— Они взяли твоего кузена, а тебя нет? — Драко нахмурился. — Но почему? Ты под домашним арестом?  
— Я… — Гарри заколебался. Как много он мог рассказать Драко? Он никогда об этом не говорил. Он искал любые следы отторжения на лице Драко, но тот казался просто… любопытным. И разве друзья не говорят друг другу правду, в конце концов? — Я… вроде как всегда под домашним арестом.  
Брови Драко взлетели вверх.  
— Ого. Почему?  
— Не знаю. — Гарри пожал плечами, не желая больше ничего объяснять. Не хотелось говорить Драко, что с ним что-то не так и что в нем есть что-то постыдное. — Наверное, они просто не хотят, чтобы я испортил им репутацию.  
— Ого, — повторил Драко. — Зачем бы тебе это делать?  
— Ты не задаешь слишком много вопросов?  
— Твои ответы не слишком удовлетворительные.  
Господи, какой же он упрямый!  
— Ладно, вот что мы сделаем. Я отвечу тебе еще только на один вопрос, и все. Выбирай с умом.  
— Только один?! — Плаксивый тон Драко почти заставил Гарри улыбнуться, но он прикусил губу. — Ладно. Ты сможешь со мной ходить за сладостью или гадостью?  
— Ох. Э-э… я правда хочу, но меня никто не должен увидеть, так что…  
— А если мы спрячем твое лицо? Даже больше, чем спрячем.  
Гарри сморщил нос.  
— Это могло бы сработать, я думаю, если бы у нас было что-то… куда ты?  
Драко пополз обратно под кусты, забыв про свой мешок со сладостями.  
— Подожди здесь, я сейчас вернусь!  
Гарри отчаянно замахал руками, но Драко уже исчез. Смирившись, он присел под окном гостиной. Начинало холодать, поэтому он прикрыл колени гигантским мешком Драко и стал ждать.  
Когда Драко снова появился из-под куста, то уже с огромной тыквой в руках. Ворча, он снова отряхнул мантию, подошел к Гарри и сел рядом.  
— Примерь это.  
— Чт- на голову?  
— Нет, глупый, на ногу.  
Гарри сердито посмотрел на него. Взял тыкву с чужих колен, изучил широкое отверстие снизу; на ней были вырезаны сердитые глаза и острый зубастый рот.  
— Ты только что украл ее из чужого сада?  
— Вряд ли она понадобятся им утром, правильно? Давай, надевай. Я хочу-  
— Наполнить свой мешок, я знаю. — Гарри поднес тыкву к голове, понял, что не сможет пролезть в дырку, и начал скрести пальцами по краям. — Пожалуй, мне стоит зайти в дом и взять пакет и для себя.  
— А тебя не поймают? — спросил Драко, явно не в восторге от того, что его хотят оставить одного. Гарри с трудом сдержал улыбку. Это было приятное чувство — находиться рядом с кем-то, кто не хотел, чтобы он исчез с глаз долой. Даже если этот кто-то — немного пафосный надоеда. Но еще он веселый и обаятельный.  
— Знаешь, я об этом как-то не подумал. Но, наверное, мне все-таки придется это сделать, хотя я знаю, что это может показаться сумасшествием… дай мне закончить. — Он высунул язык, когда Драко показал ему два пальца. — Не волнуйся, Остряк, со мной все будет в порядке. Не все из нас заявляют о себе везде, куда бы ни пошли. — Он протянул Драко тыкву. — Продолжай расчесывать, ладно? Я сейчас вернусь.  
Всего через несколько минут, с целлофановым пакетом в руке и гордой улыбкой на лице от успешно выполненной миссии, Гарри сделал очень важное открытие.  
— Тут воняет! — прошипел он, стараясь не дышать носом, и сунул очки в крошечное пространство между горлом и отверстием в тыкве, чтобы снова надеть их.  
— Тогда хорошо, что ты не снял шляпу. — Драко взял Гарри за руку и потянул на себя. — Ну же, пошли.  
Так они и пошли, рука об руку, к кустам, а потом бок о бок, когда приблизились к первому дому; внимание Гарри переключилось с сильного запаха тыквы на волнение от того, что он собирался сделать. Он и сладость или гадость! Он добывает себе сладости! С другом. Он практически запрыгал вверх по парадной лестнице — запрыгал по-настоящему, когда Драко позвонил в дверь.  
Пока они ждали, когда дверь откроется, Драко повернулся к нему и сказал:  
— Теперь ты реально тыквенный мальчик!  
Поскольку Драко не мог видеть его лица, Гарри позволил своей улыбке расплыться до боли в щеках.  
— А ты выглядишь таким же острым, как всегда, — сказал он, протянув руку и чиркнув ладонью по кончику шляпы Драко.  
Семья его не узнала. Ни эта, ни следующая, ни после — все просто хвалили его за пугающий костюм, наполняя пакет леденцами, липкими змеями, съедобными глазами и пауками. Гарри был в таком восторге, что набрался смелости снова взять Драко за руку, когда они шли по следующей улице, полной бегущих детей, раздраженных родителей и движущихся блестящих украшений. Драко ничего не сказал и не отстранился, когда Гарри стукнулся своими костяшками пальцев о его, а потом обхватил пальцами влажную ладонь Драко.  
Двое маленьких детей перебежали дорогу всего в нескольких шагах от них. Один из них, с пластиковой палочкой в руке, смеялся и кричал, приговаривая «Абракадабра!» снова и снова и взмахивая палочкой в сторону другого ребенка.  
Драко ахнул, сжал руку Гарри так сильно, что стало больно, и замер. Гарри повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, как раз когда Драко сделал шаг назад, ошеломленно качая головой.  
— Что? — спросил он.  
— Зачем он это делает?  
— Что, перебегает улицу?  
Драко посмотрел на него, нахмурившись. Он явно был потрясен, его ладошка все еще сжимала ладонь Гарри, взмокшая и горячая.  
— Выкрикивает эти слова просто так! Так небрежно размахивает палочкой! Они еще не настолько взрослые, чтобы…  
— Подожди… ты боишься магии?  
Выражение лица Драко скуксилось еще больше, как будто простое предложение такого абсурда было глубоко оскорбительным.  
— Я не боюсь! Я просто… — он поднял подбородок, все еще глядя на детей, пока они не исчезли из виду, — я просто думаю, что магию следует использовать с осторожностью, так поступил бы любой в здравом уме.  
— Значит, ты веришь в магию! — недоверчиво переспросил Гарри. — Сколько тебе, пять?  
— Да будет тебе известно, мне десять лет и четыре месяца! Я не виноват, что ты, маг… — он поджал губы. Покачал головой. — Я не виноват, что ты так мало знаешь об окружающем мире.  
«Опять это слово», — подумал Гарри, но ничего не сказал. Рано или поздно он все выяснит.  
— Значит, мы ровесники. Мне было интересно.  
— Тебе тоже десять?! — Они снова двинулись в путь, и только тогда Драко отпустил его руку. — Мерлин. И это я-то думал, что слишком маленький для своего возраста! Я думал, что тебе самое большее восемь лет.  
Гарри фыркнул.  
— Мерлин? Ты уверен, что ты из этого века?  
— Ты уверен, что тебе не восемь? — возразил Драко, и по его тону Гарри понял, что он раздражен.  
— Я бы не удивился, если бы мои тетя и дядя солгали мне об этом, теперь, когда ты упомянул об этом. Но в самом деле, откуда ты родом и на каком дурацком языке там говорят?  
— Из Королевства, которое существует за пределами твоего смертного мира.  
— Ну да, ну да. — Гарри ткнул его в бок, когда они позвонили в другую дверь. — Скажи мне!  
— Нет.  
— Я же рассказал тебе о своей семье!  
— Это не имеет значения.  
— Для меня это важно!  
— Это все равно не имеет значения, ясно?!  
Гарри не смог заставить себя улыбнуться, когда мужчина, открывший дверь, похвалил его костюм и дал им обоим по шоколадке. А потом, когда дверь закрылась и Драко повернулся и пошел обратно к дороге, не дожидаясь Гарри, он сжал кулаки, настолько взбешенный, что в груди все внезапно сжалось.  
— Ты просто не хочешь быть моим другом, так? — закричал он, догоняя Драко. — Тогда просто скажи мне это в лицо! Мне все равно!  
Драко повернулся к нему, и Гарри захотелось снять вонючую тыкву, чтобы он увидел ярость в его глазах. Хорошо, что он не мог этого сделать — еще в глазах зудели слезы, и будь он проклят, если позволит Драко увидеть их.  
— Ты думаешь, я этому рад? — Драко в отчаянии взмахнул руками. — Что я не могу рассказать тебе о себе так же, как ты? Я не могу, ясно?! Разве мы не можем просто забыть обо всем этом и продолжить развлекаться?  
— Н-нет! Хотя бы не знаю… хотя бы скажи мне, почему ты не можешь рассказать. Ты говоришь, что хочешь рассказать, поэтому забудь на секунду о своем дурацком мешке и объясни мне!  
Драко нахмурился еще сильнее.  
— Послушай, я… ты когда-нибудь был посвящен в тайну, которой не должен был делиться?  
— Нет, — смело ответил Гарри. — Никто не доверяет мне свои секреты, а даже если бы и доверял, никто бы не захотел слушать, чем я могу поделиться. Никто не поверит мне, даже если я попытаюсь, — добавил он, вспомнив, как много раз Дурсли называли его лжецом.  
— У тебя… нет других друзей?  
— Нет. — Гарри моргнул изо всех сил, но по его щеке таки скатилась слеза. Она быстро добралась до его шеи, и он притворился, что чешется, чтобы смахнуть ее.  
— Ого. — Драко посмотрел на свой мешок, потом на Гарри. Покусал губы. Наконец опустил плечи. — Знаешь, что? Наполнить целый мешок конфетами — это совсем не так круто, как быть чьим-то первым другом. — Гарри фыркнул от смеха, наполовину не веря, наполовину воодушевившись. — Я серьезно! И знаешь почему? Там, откуда я родом, ты никогда не предашь своих первых друзей. Вот почему я до сих пор тусуюсь с Крэббом и Гойлом, моими идиотскими лучшими друзьями. Они были моими первыми друзьями. Так что если я превращусь в твоего первого друга, это значит, что ты всегда будешь моим другом.  
Гарри не знал, всерьез ли Драко все это выдумал, чтобы заставить его чувствовать себя лучше, но это определенно работало.  
— Твой магловский друг?  
Улыбка Драко на мгновение дрогнула, а потом стала еще шире.  
— Да, мой магловский друг. — Он протянул руку. — Я думаю, что у нас достаточно сладостей, чтобы пойти поделиться ими где-нибудь в хорошем месте, правильно? И я расскажу тебе обо мне все, что мне позволено рассказать.  
Гарри взял ладонь Драко в свою — жест, который теперь был естественным, но все же заставлял его сердце биться немного учащенно. Да и как могло быть иначе? Драко был его другом!  
— Иди за мной, — сказал он, потащив Драко за собой. — Я покажу тебе мой любимый парк!

***

— Ты же это не всерьез!  
— Клянусь! — Гарри захихикал, чуть не выплюнув липкого медведя. — Дадли всегда так делает! Если он не может добиться своего даже после угроз, он делает это. Что бы ему ни сказали, он все равно так сделает. На этот раз он заставил тетю Петунью купить ему новый телевизор, потому что дядя Вернон не купил ему лошадь, чтобы поиграть. Кому вообще нужна лошадь? Единственным хорошим во всей этой ситуации было лицо Дадли, когда его телевизор разломался пополам. Еще лучше было лицо дяди Вернона, когда он увидел это. Блин, ну и денек тогда выдался.  
Драко покачал головой, и Гарри прислонился спиной к стене, за которой они спрятались, как раз за углом парка. Тут было пусто, и они несколько минут играли на качелях, но потом Гарри решил, что безопаснее держаться подальше от посторонних глаз. На всякий случай.  
— Однажды я застал Крэбба сосущим бекон, как леденец, он тогда за неделю потерял все свои молочные зубы, — сказал Драко, посмеиваясь над этим воспоминанием. — Он думал, что никто не смотрит.  
— Пф-ф. — Гарри развернул еще одну плитку шоколада. — В восемь лет Дадли прятал все сладости, которые ему давали родители, под подушкой, чтобы ему покупали еще и еще. А потом, однажды утром, мы все проснулись от демонического крика. Клянусь, я думал, что кто-то умирает. Но когда я побежал наверх, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит, бедная мышка бежала к двери с конфетой во рту! Дядя Вернон попытался объяснить Дадли, что он только что видел зубную фею, но тут в коридоре появилась тетя Петуния и начала истерически визжать, так что Дадли еще громче завыл. Поэтому дядя Вернон заставил меня поймать мышь и вытащить ее из дома, чтобы они перестали кричать.  
— И ты это сделал?  
— Не-а, — сказал Гарри. — Я весь день держал ее в шкафу, а на следующее утро положил в школьную сумку Дадли. В ту ночь стоило почти не спать.  
Драко неэлегантно фыркнул.  
— Ты и вправду совсем другой, Тыквенный Мальчик, — сказал он, тыча пальцем в тыкву, которую Гарри сбросил на землю. — Он это заслужил, честное слово. Они все это заслужили! Я не могу поверить, что они заставляют тебя спать в чулане, как… как чертова домового эльфа!  
— Только не говори мне, что в том Королевстве, откуда ты родом, есть домовые эльфы. Что это за эльфы, которых вы держите дома? Эльфы, которые бродят по вашим домам? Вы вообще в домах живете, или это луг, где все обитают в разных цветах, или-  
— Конечно, я живу в доме! В поместье, если хочешь знать!  
— О, это звучит круто, — сказал Гарри. — Твой отец — лорд или что-то в этом роде?  
— Да, что-то в этом роде.  
Гарри горько усмехнулся.  
— Жаль, что мы не можем встретиться снова, я бы с удовольствием переночевал там. — Драко протянул ему желеобразный глаз, который Гарри взял. — У тебя когда-нибудь оставались с ночевкой?  
— Ну конечно! Крэбб и Гойл время от времени остаются, Тео еще. Это всегда весело, пока Гойл не начинает храпеть. Я почти завидую тебе, ты никогда не слышал этой мерзости.  
— Э, он не может быть хуже дяди Вернона. — Гарри сглотнул. — Если честно, я бы заснул вообще подо что угодно, кроме дяди Вернона.  
Драко посмотрел на него, но ничего не ответил. Гарри обругал себя, внезапно осознав, что испортил разговор и, возможно, даже их дружбу, и уже начал думать, как бы отмахнуться от этого или сказать Драко, чтобы он не брал в голову, когда тот наклонился вперед и нежно поцеловал Гарри в щеку.  
У Гарри перехватило дыхание. Когда он обернулся, ослепленный, Драко сидел, прислонившись спиной к стене, и смотрел куда-то вдаль, его щеки быстро краснели, губы сжались, когда он обхватил колени руками.  
Гарри уставился на него, потом тоже откинулся на стену и перевел взгляд на ближайшее дерево.  
Драко поцеловал его. Он не мог припомнить, чтобы его когда-нибудь целовали раньше. Точно не тетя Петуния, которая всегда целовала Дадли на ночь, прежде чем выключить ночник. Не Сара Майерс, девочка, для которой он нарисовал улыбающееся сердце на День Святого Валентина в первом классе. Он предполагал, что его целовали родители, но не мог вспомнить этого. Ему нравилось думать, что так и было. Он мечтал об этом почти каждую ночь, когда ему снился кошмар.  
Но Драко поцеловал его.  
С бешено бьющимся сердцем Гарри снова повернулся к Драко. Тот покраснел еще больше, чем прежде, и это было единственным доказательством того, что друзья не всегда целуют друг друга в щеки там, откуда Драко пришел.  
В животе у него защекотало. После секундного колебания он наклонился вперед и в ответ прижался губами к щеке Драко. Его кожа была удивительно теплой, хотя на улице было холодно.  
Все еще не глядя в его сторону, Драко наклонился вперед и вытащил из маленькой горки, которую они сделали в пакете Гарри, шоколад в оранжево-тыквенной обертке, — последний из горсти, которую он стащил у Дадли. Он поднес шоколад ко рту и разгладил оранжевый квадрат обертки, на котором были нарисованы разъяренные глаза и зазубренный рот.  
— Твой мир так отличается от моего, — сказал Драко Гарри, прижимая обертку к ноге. Затем посмотрел на Гарри, одарив его маленькой, милой улыбкой, которая настолько отличалась от его обычного хмурого взгляда, что Гарри не смог отвести взгляд. — Я рад, что встретил тебя.  
Гарри не мог сопротивляться — он улыбнулся в ответ, сияя, и снова уверенно вложил свою ладонь в ладонь Драко.  
— Я тоже. — Драко сжал его ладонь, другой рукой засовывая тыквенную обертку в карман мантии, и Гарри добавил: — Впрочем, тыквенные конфеты тоже не очень распространены в моем мире. Тетя Мардж купила их заграницей для Дадли.  
— Уверен, она не привезла ничего для тебя, — пробормотал Драко, неуклюже поглаживая большим пальцем костяшки пальцев Гарри.  
— О, она привезла мне кое-что хорошее. — Гарри сделал вид, что свободной рукой роется в кармане. — Вот это, — сказал он, не вынимая ничего, кроме скрученных в неприличный жест двух пальцев.  
Драко цокнул.  
— Они все такие глупые! — сказал он, наклоняясь вперед. — Вот, возьми еще горсть моих-  
— Поттер!  
Мир Гарри замер.  
— Черт, — пробормотал он. — Черт-черт-черт, нам надо идти. — Он засунул свои конфеты в пакет и начал делать то же самое с мешком Драко, глянув вверх, чтобы понять, почему Драко не собирает конфеты, почему он не беспокоится…  
Драко уставился на него во все глаза.  
— Я ЗНАЮ, ЧТО ТЫ ГДЕ-ТО ЗДЕСЬ, МАЛЕНЬКАЯ ПОДЛАЯ КРЫСА! ПОДОЖДИ, ПОКА Я ТЕБЯ НАЙДУ!  
— Драко, давай, нам нужно идти! — прошептал Гарри, хотя и не знал, куда идти и насколько хуже это будет. Но сейчас его не волновали ни дядя Вернон, ни его крики, ни стук, с которым захлопнется дверь чулана, почти такой же громкий, как и пустой желудок Гарри. Он не мог уйти вот так. Ещё нет. Не мог уйти, даже не попросив Драко встретиться снова в будущем.  
Он еще не был готов попрощаться.  
Когда Драко не отреагировал, Гарри схватил его за руку и поднял на ноги, затем снова присел, чтобы заглянуть за стенку. Дядя Вернон искал его в маленьком домике под горкой. Гарри обернулся, придумывая, куда бы пойти, но в голове было совершенно пусто.  
— Он сказал Поттер.  
Драко смотрел в никуда, взгляд был рассеянным.  
— Да, — сказал Гарри, все еще отчаянно пытаясь влиться в окружающий мир. — Да, они никогда не называют меня по имени.  
Поблизости был дом, за которым они могли бы спрятаться, но самым безопасным, вероятно, был лес, окружающий парк. Не то чтобы он хотел идти туда ночью, но если не будет другого выхода…  
— Ты тот самый Гарри Поттер?  
Гарри снова удивленно посмотрел на Драко.  
— Есть кто-то знаменитый с моим именем? — спросил он, но Драко уже потянулся вперед — снял шляпу Гарри, поправил шарф, все еще беспорядочно повязанный вокруг головы.  
Драко открыл рот, когда увидел шрам в виде молнии на лбу Гарри.  
— Что? — потребовал Гарри, но тут чья-то ладонь зло поймала его за руку; Драко отступил назад, когда дядя Вернон с багровым лицом притянул Гарри к себе.  
— Я знал, что ты будешь здесь, ты, непослушный, неблагодарный червяк, — выплюнул он, оттаскивая Гарри назад.  
— Подождите! Отпустите меня! — закричал Гарри, отступая назад и пытаясь посмотреть на Драко через плечо.  
— Чтобы ты смог убежать со своим маленьким…? — Дяди Вернон мазнул взглядом по Драко и невероятно сильно покраснел. — Он… он… что… — забормотал он, и Гарри понял, что взрыв неизбежен. Он знал, что ничего не сможет с этим поделать. И, как он и думал… — ТЫ! — всего лишь мгновение спустя дядя Вернон обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в сторону Драко, оттаскивая Гарри подальше. — ЧТО ТЫ ЕМУ РАССКАЗАЛ?!  
Драко отшатнулся, дрожа от ужаса.  
— Н-ничего! Я даже не знал-  
— ДЕРЖИСЬ ОТ НЕГО ПОДАЛЬШЕ, СЛЫШИШЬ? ТЫ И ОТБРОСЫ ВАШЕЙ ПОРОДЫ НИКОГДА НЕ ДОБЕРЕТЕСЬ ДО НЕГО! НИКОГДА!  
Гарри ничего не понимал. Он не понимал, что имел в виду дядя Вернон, не понимал, почему испуганные глаза Драко были прикованы к нему, почему он узнал его имя и был настолько уверен, что у него будет шрам на лбу. Он попытался вырваться, но дядя Вернон, видимо, удовлетворившись своей угрозой, пошел прочь, таща его через парк и дальше по улице.  
Гарри мог только в последний раз глянуть на Драко, мог только смотреть, как тот поднес кончики пальцев к щеке — туда, где всего несколько минут назад Гарри поцеловал его.

***

Ужин Гарри в тот вечер состоял из одного мармеладного медвежонка, который каким-то образом остался в кармане. Его пожеланиями спокойной ночи был поток оскорблений, состоящий из ни на что не годен, как и его отец, и даже не может быть благодарным, что мы позволяем ему оставаться под нашей крышей, и бедная, бедная старая миссис Фигг, который, должно быть, было так страшно… хуже всего был, пожалуй, жестокий, недоверчивый смех Дадли, когда тот услышал новость о том, что у Гарри появился друг. Или, может быть, громкие крики тети Петуньи, сожалеющей о том, что вообще взяла Гарри под свою опеку.  
Гарри обычно не плакал — обычно он не позволял себе доставлять им такое удовольствие, подтверждать, что они победили, — но в тот вечер слезы быстро катились по его щекам. Уткнувшись лицом в подушку и заткнув уши в тщетной попытке заглушить слова Дурслей, Гарри плакал, плакал и плакал еще долго после того, как Дурсли легли спать. Он плакал от отчаяния и стыда, а потом снова заплакал от потери. И когда худшая из этих эмоциональный волн прошла, он обнаружил, что снова плачет только от мысли о том, что никогда не узнает, почему Драко назвал его Гарри Поттером, потому что дядя Вернон и тетя Петуния никогда, никогда не позволят ему узнать об этом.  
Как только слезы наконец прекратились, а дыхание успокоилось, Гарри стал смотреть на стену, чувствуя себя полностью опустошенным, в надежде заснуть — в надежде проснуться в мире, в котором он все-таки убежал в лес с Драко, в котором Драко забрал его в свое Королевство, каким бы оно ни было на самом деле. Но сон не шел. Так что Гарри вылез из постели и прокрался на кухню. Когда он проглотил один-единственный ломтик ветчины, один-единственный ломтик сыра и самый маленький, крошечный кусочек куриного пирога, его взгляд упал на блокнот, который тетя Петуния держала на стойке, чтобы записывать список покупок, и ему в голову пришла идея.  
Может быть, он больше и не увидит Драко, но все же сможет поговорить с ним. В каком-то смысле. Он не знал, как отправить письмо, и уж тем более, как узнать чей-то адрес, но это было неважно. Он вырвал несколько страниц из блокнота, на цыпочках вернулся в чулан и схватил единственную ручку, которая была у него в школьной сумке. Присев на корточки, он вытащил из кармана листки и стал писать своему другу.

Эпилог

10 месяцев спустя…

Гарри шел по оживленному железнодорожному перрону в поисках подходящего вагона, когда чья-то ладонь скользнула по его ладони.  
Он обернулся навстречу проницательным серебристым глазам — взгляд которых был не таким уж нечитаемым, как хотел их обладатель — и идеально причесанным белокурым волосам, торчащим из-под остроконечной шляпы. Легкий румянец залил острые скулы Драко. Рядом с ним стояли два мальчика, которых Гарри принял за Крэбба и Гойла.  
Драко отпустил руку Гарри, и какое-то мгновение они смотрели друг на друга, не сводя глаз.  
Все ночи, которые он проводил, сочиняя письма для Драко, которые в конце концов оказывались в мусорном баке рядом со школой, Гарри думал о них только как о Гарри и Драко. Как о друзьях, которые были вынуждены расстаться, но между которыми всегда, всегда все останется по-прежнему.  
Теперь многое изменилось. Для Драко он больше не Гарри, а Гарри Поттер, и теперь Гарри знал, что это означает. Он узнал, откуда на самом деле пришел Драко; Хагрид рассказал ему кое-что о его отце — попытался отговорить его становиться другом Драко.  
Гарри, однако, уже принял решение.  
— Вот. — Он, не отводя взгляда, порылся в кармане мантии и протянул содержимое Драко. — Это не тыквенный шоколад, но самое близкое, что я смог найти в Косом переулке.  
Он бы солгал, если бы сказал, что его сердце не колотилось как сумасшедшее. Что он не боялся того, что мог сделать с ним отказ Драко. Тем не менее, он держал свой подбородок высоко, точно так же, как постоянно делал Драко, насколько он помнил и ждал.  
Драко перевел взгляд с шоколадки на Гарри, на его шрам, потом снова на шоколадку. Через мгновение, которое казалось бесконечным, он обхватил шоколад своими пальцами, развернул и поднес ко рту; на лице появилась красивая, торжествующая улыбка.  
— Рад снова увидеть тебя, Тыквенный Мальчик, — сказал он, проглотив шоколадку, и засиял так ярко, что от этого могло быть больно глазам. Но собственная улыбка определенно помогала Гарри. — Пойдем, я покажу тебе наше купе.  
И в тот же миг Гарри обнаружил, что его ладонь снова обвилась вокруг ладони Драко.


End file.
